


A Morsel from the Tree of Knowledge

by markipwiwer



Series: Not Safe For Sanders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bodily Transformation, Intrusive Thoughts Spoilers, M/M, Reptilian Anatomy, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, chaotic bitch duke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: ~SPOILERS FOR SANDER SIDES-INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS~Speaking of honesty, recently a snake offered me a morsel from the Tree of Knowledge. He said;“You’re wanting to be more honestAnd be direct dealing with your issuesNo longer will you deceive yourself about the ugliness within you.”Neat!





	1. Hemipenis

**Author's Note:**

> Not two hours after the new video  
> Not even two hours

“That looked like it went over well.”

“I don’t know if you’re lying or not, and I don’t care because I didn’t have a specific end goal in mind!”

Deceit had been patiently waiting in the dark, biding his time, just to see if he could get in on the fun of all of this soul-searching the Sides seemed to be doing these days. But Remus sunk down, into their cloudy little hallway of the mindscape, bubbly and chipper as a Dark Side could be.

“Had fun being in the spotlight, then?”

Remus cackled, still riding the attention high.

“Oh, my heresy, I WAS the spotlight! Like everything Ro never thought I could be, everything he wanted to keep from me, I had a musical number and everything!”

Deceit had to grin, even if it was despite himself. Sure, The Duke had always been a wild card but seeing him... even a cousin of happy? That was new. Up until recently, Remus simply tried to shock his way to the front of the mind, just enough to set Virgil and Patton off, but it wasn’t like he wanted Thomas to be bad. He just wanted people to pay notice.

He’d sulked and sooked for what seemed like years. His brother getting all the praise, and what did he ever get? And through it all, Deceit comforted him.

“I’ve never asked for much! Just everyone’s complete and undivided attention! I’m a very humble man!”

Maybe Virgil had padded the way for other Sides to have an influence, but it was Deceit who truly broke through, who showed Thomas that ignoring the other Sides...? Well, that wasn’t a desirable outcome for anyone.

None of them wanted Thomas dead, after all. But keeping Thomas alive and well meant preferably keeping him out of prison, which meant no felonies. So it was tough.

And now it felt like they were making progress, real progress to having their own say.

“Honestly, in terms of public relations, your reveal was very beneficial. Far easier to swallow thoughts one hasn’t acted on than facing consequences of actions already taken.”

It was always difficult to tell when Remus was playing flirty or when he was being utterly ridiculous, often they being one and the same, but Remus summoned a paper fan and his hair gushed dramatically.

“Oh, Dee, don’t tease. I’m not THAT easy to swallow!”

Deceit tsk’d, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Even if he was being serious, it wouldn’t have been the first time they’d... well, it was all in good faith anyway. Or, their version of good faith. Perhaps just good fun.

“No teasing here, Pookie. Though I wonder what it is out and about that made you so, well, sexual. You’re not usually that blunt.”

Remus shrugged dramatically, leaning against his door frame.

“Perhaps it was just being surrounded by all those cute, innocent faces... oh, every time Patton squished up those cute little cheeks in disgust, oh, how my heart sinned.”

Deceit cocked an eyebrow at that. Remus wasn’t wrong. Innocent faces begging for corruption are always fun. Although...

“You’re aware we all have the same face, right?”

Remus simply smirked in response.

“So what does that say about me?”

Now it was Remus’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Just because I couldn’t get you in the episode, doesn’t mean I wasn’t looking out for you, cold blood. When I said I loved taking two Dees at once?”

Deceit opened and closed his mouth for a second, trying to play off his warming scales with a quick recovery.

“I-I don’t actually have -“

And suddenly, Remus was tugging at Deceits shirt, opening his bedroom door behind them both, leading him into his own space where crude transformations and realities were entirely possible, all in good faith. Or for good fun.

“But what if you did?”


	2. So Many Hands

Remus’s room was subtle in the way it changed you, sometimes. If the dear Duke didn’t want you to notice or be too distracted, it’d happen right under your nose. Of course, that didn’t always suit his plans, and then things would be a little more drastic.

Fortunately, Remus wasn’t looking to shock right now. Not exactly, anyway. The only change in Deceits anatomy that was immediately obvious was the slight shift in his pants, a subtle tightening from the... extra stuff.

Not that he was really complaining, the way Remus looked at him was beyond flattering, perhaps even a little disconcerting.

Remus backed up and sat down on the bed, pulling Deceit with him, almost immediately toppling over due to the lack of stability from Remus’s goddamn water mattress.

“Whoops! Let me just...”

The mattress firmed up enough under them, and Deceit would have snickered if Remus didn’t immediately pull him into a deep kiss.

It was weird. Everything Remus did was weird. His moustache was weird, and it tickled, even against Deceits scales, but it was... a good weird, maybe. Maybe it was being in The Dukes room to begin with, or maybe it was that stare, the eyes that seemed to see something else entirely behind you. But Remus was looking at Deceit, and Deceit felt just a little more exposed than usual, even if this wasn’t inherently lewd.

Well, okay, it was getting lewd, because Remus was getting rather handsy, especially with Deceits crotch, and that was a very interesting and new sensation. He didn’t realise he’d been growing until Remus couldn’t even cup his entire bulge with one hand, and if that wasn’t a boost to the ego...

“Dee, I’d like to climb you like a tree and cut you down for firewood. I want to see my handiwork.”

Remus was only able to speak because Deceit had to pull away for breath and a stifled moan. Remus was attempting to stroke Deceit to hardness through his pants but it was difficult to know exactly where to focus.

“Your handiwork? Do I not own my own penis? Er, penises?”

Remus wiggled his eyebrows in a way that could only be described as juicy, as he sat up to straddle Deceits lap, eventually just electing to start unbuttoning and unzipping.

“Why, you can own whatever or whoever you want in this room, cold blood.”

Deceits collective cocks must have twitched at that, since Remus paused momentarily before revealing his work, just to feel and admire the movement. 

“I-I’m not actually cold-blooded, you know...”

Remus took his hands away from Deceits bulge, his lips tightening. He looked over Deceit for a moment, trying to read his body language, whether he was embarrassed or actually uncomfortable.

“Do you want to stop?”

Deceit blinked, looking up at Remus.

“No.”

“Wanna slow down?”

“Maybe.”

Remus rolled his eyes, properly this time, not out of frustration of needing to go slowly, but at Deceits trouble with communicating. That’s alright, at least he checked in.

“Alright, come here then.”

Remus, far more carefully this time, got off of Deceit and lay himself down on the bed, pulling Deceit gently on top of him.

“There. Now you go as ssssslow as you want.”

With emphasis on the ‘s’, Remus wriggled his eyebrows. Deceit immediately seemed to relax, breathing a little more slowly, leaning down to press kisses into Remus’s neck.

Remus hummed, pleased with the almost loving nature of it, and an idea occurred to him.

“You know, I did adore that other form of yours.”

Deceit stopped kissing to reply.

“With all my arms and fangs?”

Remus sighed, almost dreamily in response.

“So many hands to hold me down with...!”

That was... flattering. Deceit hadn’t been expecting that. Of course Remus would enjoy something like that, something that Deceit kept mostly hidden, otherwise risking being seen as grotesque. He had a hard enough time with his scales. 

Well, he didn’t need to be in The Dukes room to change that.

It didn’t hurt, it was a case of wanting it and then it simply was. And suddenly, Remus had hands surrounding him, holding Deceit up, and oh, now Deceit was getting handsy. That Remus found his bigger form acceptable, let alone attractive, seemed to turn something on inside of Deceit, to prove that this form was very good indeed. Or very bad. Whichever Remus preferred.

Deceit was placing much firmer kisses into Remus’s neck now, and Remus couldn’t hold back the shudder when he felt Deceits fangs brush his skin.

“Oh, Dee, you big tease...”

Deceit almost laughed. Instead, he decided not to tease so much when there was so much more to do, so why not indulge The Duke?

Deceit but down, sinking fangs into flesh, and the reaction was immediate. Remus was gripping and ripping into Deceits clothes, tearing them right from his back, almost silent from the beautiful stinging pain. Naturally, the reaction merely motivated Deceit to do the same, holding Remus down with two hands while another pair of hands tore away at his clothes, his pretty outfit, in tatters across the bed and on the ground. They could have just whisked them away with mindscape magic but what was the fun in that?

Deceit finally let go, and Remus let out a whimper.

“You know, Pookie, I think you might be onto something with this form. It’s rather practical for the purposes of ravaging you.”

Remus struggled to find a witty response, as he ripped the last of Remus’s clothing from his body and pressed his own clothed bulge up against Remus, oh so teasing.

That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to feel though, because upon further inspection, he realised that Remus already had something inside of him. A nice, simple butt plug. Deceit had to smirk at that.

“I’m not going to ask how long you’ve been planning this for.”

Remus lifted his head just enough to show off the least innocent smile of the century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m sorry I stopped right in the middle of smut but I’m having a hard time with this right now and I just want to update it dang it


End file.
